Irony
by loveinchaos
Summary: Ren and his american sense of humor... A script read through that goes horribly horribly Right. simplistic.


Who the hell needs a disclaimer for _stuff_ posted on FANFICTION? GAH! Boo.

Outside the window, snow had powdered Tokyo. Streetlights made the streets glow gold and the skyscrapers glittered like enormous Christmas trees. The view from 25 stories up was dazzling. Against the view Kyoko's silhouette made a curvy, spiky impression. Ren smiled at her. She returned the smile, automatically and returned to her script.

Ren tried to look back down to his script but his eyes wandered around the pristine conference room only to watch her again. He should be setting an example but he really badly wanted to point out something. There was a slight irony to this…

Maybe it was his American humor and no one else would think it was funny… but he wanted to laugh out loud.

Then again, if he pointed it out to her, she would probably get mad wouldn't she? Or maybe since he was her "respected senpai" she would burst into tears instead. So he should never say it out loud. But…

It had been so long since they'd had project together…

He kind of wanted to see her cry… Just for old times sake! _That doesn't excuse seeing her cry, are you crazy? Great, now your being evil on a daily basis._

Swiveling his chair to his left, he sighed, giving in and allowing himself a better view of her. Kyoko and Ren had traveled in opposite directions until they ended up face to face, all over again. Well, sort of.

Kyoko Mogami was finally playing the female lead in a movie. A remake of a classic Japanese blockbuster that had become famous all over the world, the expectations were high.

And she was cast as the love interest.

Wow. Times Do Change. He wanted to make fun of her sooo bad. But, no. They were in the middle of a script read through. _Ren, you can point it out afterward. _

He could wait.

…

HE COULDN'T WAIT. He was shifting in his seat, antsy and exited as a child. Yashiro shot him a questioning look from across the room. Ren considered mouthing words over the other actor's heads when the directer cleared his throat. He read aloud the directions for the "charismatic confession" scene. Which sent Ren down another part of memory lane. Ren had memorized every line. This was one of the great scenes in Japanese cinema history. It had made his father famous. He had gotten his first invitation to Hollywood because a skilled producer had seen **this scene.**

But right now, none of that mattered.

Even if he did, Ren didn't need to know these lines by heart.

Because Ren Tsuruga wasn't playing Kyoko's love interest.

Ren was playing the bad guy.

No, seriously.

B.J. had been a hit throughout Asia and Asia in turn had dragged Ren into the world of Villains and Anti-heroes. See the irony, yet?

Ren was suffering from serious amounts of nostalgia. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kyoko or keep his mind out of the past. The two had kept in constant contact. Taking one step forward, two steps back for the last three years. They had worked together for the Heel siblings and other behind the scenes sub-plots, but this was their official project since Dark Moon. Now, he was the Mio to her Katsuki.

Whatsmore, Ren's character had been famous for his Hate for mankind and his Grace while he killed people while her heroine was Suki, a fem-fatal who fought to protect her boyfriend. SHE was the MAN in the relationship. Too Funny! It was all so perfect. Ren started smiling.

Kyoko shuddered and looked to her left. There was her colleague, playing love interest, was reading aloud, "Aw. Please, Suki. Put that down. I'm sorry."

"No way…" Kyoko responded without looking at her script._ No, not that way…_

She looked to her right and saw it. him. That nostalgic, loving gaze that she hadn't seen since Dark Moon. Kyoko started smiling. A piano played in the distant corners of her mind.

"Suki, c'mon. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"And I didn't mean to fall in love with you." Kyoko froze. That wasn't something you could just say with a smile while looking into the eyes of an extremely handsome man.

Ren cocked his head like a dog and watched the renowned Kyoko Mogami change colors.

To the left, her colleage read aloud. Once again she said the line by some strange knee-jerk reaction. The scene continued and Kyoko responded to each line from memory without breaking her nervous eye contact with Ren.

By the time they reached the real climax of the scene Kyoko was shaking like a leaf. A few people looked up at her, curiously. The character was supposed to be emotional now… but what was that quivering?

Ren didn't respond. He was slack and emotionless, as blank as a sheet of paper. Kyoko's head was spinning. _Was silence the same as rejection? Did that even count as a confession? Did she Want him to take it as a confession? Should she apologise? But what for? _

_What the hell is Waiting for? Why wasn't he saying, doing SOMETHING?_

Clenching teeth, Kyoko forces out her last line and starts to look away when something crashes into her lips.

The director reads aloud, "He grabs Suki by the shoulders and kisses her passionately. A dramatic score will play… yada, yada, yada… When they are suddenly interrupted by a panicked civilian who rushes through the door and scre-"

"OH MY GOD!"

Everyone's head snaps up and around to see who screamed. Kyoko and Ren leaped apart, panting. Whispers of confusion and suspicion circled around the room. Ren glared at his Manager, "Right on Cue, Yashiro…"

PLEASE REVIEW! this was written at midnight [and rewritten at 3am] and could be improved. so REVIEW IT, YOU SCOUNDRELS!


End file.
